Mi enemigo, Mi destino
by Karou Malfoy
Summary: -Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- completó Draco aun anonadado, no podía pensar; Granger había dicho que Narcissa era la abuela de ése niño y que ella era su madre, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí? ¿era eso una pesadilla? Por favor lean y dejen sus reviews. ¡Gracias!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes, no me pertenecen son de J.K. Rowling. La historia si es mía, espero que la disfruten; dejen reviews para saber si seguir con la historia porfa.

Era una tarde tranquila en la tienda de perfumes del callejón Diagon cuando un niño pequeño de alrededor de cuatro o cinco años entró en el lugar casi corriendo, tal era la prisa del niño que al entrar en el lugar chocó con una señora tirándole el bolso, la mujer se mostró un poco molesta, pero antes de que siquiera dijera algo él niño dio la vuelta y tomo el bolso del piso.

-Discúlpeme bella Dama- Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa y una inclinación entregándole el bolso

Narcissa Malfoy se sorprendió por los impecables modales del niño; lo reconocería en donde fuera, pero sabía que no podía hacer contacto con el pequeño

-Gracias Jovencito- contestó asombrada –Que buenos modales tiene- halago Narcissa.

-Gracias Señorita- contestó cortésmente el niño.

En ese momento se escuchó la campanilla que anunciaba que alguien entraba a la tienda, el niño volteó a ver, y una sonrisa se le dibujo, de inmediato se escondió detrás del joven hombre que acompañaba a la rubia mujer.

Una joven mujer de cabello castaño entro en la tienda, desde la ventana había visto al pequeño, y sabía que se estaba escondiendo, sonrió para sí, sabia como jugar con él.

-Oh vaya Alexander no está aquí, supongo que hoy no le comprare su halcón- dijo burlonamente a la nada, mientras miraba estantes de lociones. Sabía que funcionaria puesto que el niño le había pedido por mucho tiempo el animal y estaba tan entusiasmado de tenerlo, que terminó convenciéndola, aunque de cualquier modo nunca le negaba nada, lo tenía muy consentido.

Alexander salió detrás del joven y se acercó a la mujer con una sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a abrazar a la chica.

-Hyperion…- dijo la mujer en tono serio y profundo, mirando intensamente al niño, quien se detuvo de inmediato y agachó la cabeza, (pues sabía que si lo llamaba así era porque estaba molesta) –Mas te vale tener una buena excusa jovencito- continúo seriamente.

-Estas enojada mami?- preguntó el niño inocentemente.

-Claro que lo estoy Hyperion-

-Entonces ya tengo mi excusa-

-¿Puedes explicármela?- inquirió algo exasperada la chica

-Claro, verás mami, cuando te enojas te ves mucho más hermosa- el niño miró a su madre con una sonrisa encantadora –y todos deben saber que usted señorita Granger es la mujer más hermosa- él se acercó y tomo la mano de Hermione y depositó un beso en ella.

-Mi pequeño manipulador- rio la chica por lo bajo, -No vuelvas a hacerme eso, entendido?- dijo tomándolo en brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro mami-

La chica bajó al pequeño, y se dio cuenta de que casi todos los presentes la miraban, puesto que nadie sabía que ella tenía un niño. Reparó en un joven de cabello platino y una mujer rubia, Hermione soltó un suspiro.

-Mami ¿puedo comprar un regalo para la tía Luna?, su cumpleaños se aproxima- preguntó el niño con un brillo soñador en sus ojos.

-Claro mi amor, ahora te alcanzo-

El niño se alejó y Hermione lo miró irse, debía hacerlo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero era difícil y tenía miedo, pero por el pequeño Alex lo haría. Con nervios se acercó a la mujer y la miró de frente, después posó su mirada en su acompañante.

-Malfoy- dijo con un asentimiento a Draco

-Granger- contesto Malfoy mirándola, pero sonó más como a una interrogante, ella era enserio Hermione Granger?, la sangre sucia?, la sabelotodo?, estaba totalmente cambiada, para definirla en una palabra era "Hermosa", algo que Draco jamás admitiría en voz alta, primero prefería ser atacado por mil escreguto de cola explosiva.

–Señora Narcissa, debo hablar con usted- Hermione hablaba confiada y seria, pero su mirada rebelaba su miedo e inquietud.

Narcissa asintió con nervios de lo que Hermione le pudiera decir, ese era el momento decisivo, eran dos opciones: o el rotundo e innegable "No" o el tímido e inquieto "Si".

-De acuerdo- anunció la castaña con la mirada fija en la otra mujer, le era difícil aceptar, y por más que por dentro el dolor la cercenara, ella sabía que era lo correcto para todos.

Narcissa no salía de su asombro, estaba hablando enserio? Esa chica de verdad estaba accediendo? -¿Estas segura?- preguntó algo dubitativa no queriendo albergar esperanzas por si Hermione se retractaba.

-Sí, es hora- contestó Hermione firme, pero dejando ver sus temores, cuando su voz se quebró un poco al final.

-Gracias…- Narcissa no sabía de qué manera demostrar su gratitud, y esa palabra no parecía ser suficiente, pero no encontraba otra manera de expresarlo ante la joven que le estaba dando tal vez la mejor oportunidad de la vida.

-Alex, cariño ven por favor- habló en voz alta Hermione llamando al niño.

-Espera, justo ahora?- preguntó Narcissa incrédula

-Antes de arrepentirme- Hermione contestó con una media sonrisa algo triste.

-¿Si mamá?- preguntó el niño apenas llego con su madre

-Alex, recuerdas que te hable de tu abuela?-

-Si mamá que sucede con eso?- el niño miro con un brillo de emoción en los ojos a la castaña

-Bueno, Mi amor, ella es tu abuela Narcissa Malfoy- dijo Hermione mirando a la mencionada mujer.

La señora Malfoy no creía lo que escuchaba, ella le había pedido a Hermione que la presentara como su abuela, porque lo era, pero nunca creyó que la chica aceptara presentarla como tal, para ser sinceros ni siquiera creyó que le dejara conocer a su nieto.

Alexander miró con un brillo en los ojos a Narcissa, y le sonrió de oreja a oreja .

-Mucho gusto Señora Malfoy, soy Hyperion Alexander Granger- dijo inclinándose en un saludo, Hermione observó los modales de su pequeño y sonrió, vaya que lo había criado bien.

-No nos han presentado señor…?- pregunto Alexander mirando a Draco

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- completo Draco aun anonadado, no podía pensar, Granger había dicho que Narcissa era su abuela, y que ella era su madre, que demonios estaba pasando allí, era eso una pesadilla?

-Mucho gusto joven Hyperion, pero por favor llámame Narcissa-

Alexander sonrió y asintió, Hermione observó al niño, parecía feliz de conocer a su abuela, y ella no podía quitarle eso, por más que le doliera, que temiera que el niño la dejara por ellos, no podía alejarlo de su familia; la única que le quedaba aparte de ella.

-Bueno, debemos marcharnos- Hermione estaba nerviosa y hasta cierto punto triste, pero más que nada la invadía el miedo –Alex cariño, despídete-

-Pero Mamá, yo… quiero conocerla- dijo el niño con un puchero

Hermione suspiró ya lo había visto venir, el niño querría pasar tiempo con ellos y conocerlos, y ella seria despojada del corazón del pequeño.

-Pero mi amor, claro que lo harás, esta tarde te llevare a la casa de tu abuela, ahora debemos ir a que te prepares- dijo con una sonrisa al niño para que éste sonriera.

Narcissa escuchó esta frase y casi se desmaya, vaya que Hermione había tomado una decisión y se notaba que le costaba trabajo, que le dolía, pero ella lo agradecía de corazón.

-Joven Hyperion, debe escuchar a su madre, nos veremos esta tarde, a las…cinco?- pregunto mirando a Hermione quien asintió y desvió la mirada, o si no comenzaría a llorar.

-Está bien, entonces hasta luego, que tengan un buen día- el niño parecía más feliz que nunca y eso a Hermione le alegro y dolió a partes iguales, Ella se despidió con un ademan de cabeza, pagó el regalo para Luna y salió de la tienda, con el niño tomado de la mano, caminaron en silencio; Hermione no supo cómo ni cuándo pero había comenzado a llorar y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios

-Mami que te pasa?- preguntó el niño preocupado

-Nada mi amor estoy bien- Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a Sortilegios Weasley.

-Anda escoge lo que quieras- le indicó Hermione a Alex, el niño asintió y se alejó, Hermione caminó con los ojos vidriosos y la cabeza gacha, intentado mantenerse bien hasta llegar a casa; hasta que chocó contra una persona –Lo lamento- se apresuró a disculparse, levanto la vista, donde unos ojos verdes esmeralda la miraban detrás de unas gafas.

-Hermione que pasa? - preguntó Harry preocupado

Hermione no pudo contenerse, y se aferró a su pecho llorando abiertamente, Harry la rodeó con sus brazos dándole apoyo.

-Alex ya los conoció- indicó Hermione entre dolorosos sollozos.

Harry entendió de inmediato, sabía que Hermione tenía miedo de que el niño se olvidara de ella, o la dejara de querer por su otra familia.

-Hermione, él nunca te va a dejar de querer, eres todo para él- intentó Harry razonar con ella, ya habían tenido esa conversación pero el chico jamás lograba convencer a su testaruda amiga.

-No Harry, "Era" todo para él, ahora que conozca a sus abuelos y pase tiempo con ellos, lo dejare con su familia, si es feliz lo dejare ser feliz con ellos-

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que Hermione se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar, y comenzaron a charlar de otras cosas para que Hermione no pensara en el dolor que sentía, pues tenía que ser fuerte, para que su pequeño pasara tiempo con su familia. Caminó con su mejor amigo por la tienda y observó a Alex deslumbrarse con unos fuegos artificiales, y luego comenzar a meterlos casi frenéticamente en la bolsa de sus compras, sonrió; el niño era su vida, su mundo y su realidad, y su decisión le causaría tal vez la peor desdicha del mundo, el perder a su hijo, pero mientras el niño fuera feliz ella lo haría, por el haría lo que fuera, así significara su más profundo dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione abrió el paquete que le había traído una lechuza negra, dentro se encontraba el traslador que la llevaría cerca de la mansión Malfoy, era una hebilla de plata muy costosa y lujosa, claro como todo lo Malfoy.

-Alex, ya es hora- anuncio Hermione, el niño bajó corriendo las escaleras y le dio la mano a su madre, su sonrisa era encantadora y ella nunca lo había visto así de emocionado. Le sonrió de vuelta y se desaparecieron.

Aterrizaron en un bosque ese lugar era el punto de aparición más cercano a la mansión Malfoy, según le indicaron; tomo al niño de la mano y comenzó a caminar por donde le habían dicho en la carta que llego junto con el traslador, después de unos quince minutos llegaron a la mansión donde una elfo los esperaba en la entrada.

-Buenas tardes Señorita y joven Granger los esperan en el jardín, síganme por favor- indicó la criatura adentrándose en la mansión

Alexander miraba todo con un brillo de curiosidad y asombro, algo que había adquirido de Hermione, la cual por su parte, no miraba nada, tenía la vista al frente, pero sus pensamientos estaban en que en ese momento Alex conocería a sus abuelos Malfoy y que ellos , podrían tomar el lugar de ella en el corazón del niño. Llegaron al jardín donde los señores Malfoy los esperaban tomando el té

-Ya están aquí, que alegría- dijo entusiasmada Narcissa

-Lo mismo digo- contestó felizmente Alex soltando a su madre y besando la mano de Narcissa

-Joven, él es el señor Lucius Malfoy- inquirió Narcissa presentándole su marido a Alex – Tu abuelo- terminó con una sonrisilla.

-Mucho gusto joven Hyperion- anunció el señor Malfoy con una ligera sonrisa. Vaya que habían cambiado después de la guerra o habían descubierto como realmente eran, eso le había explicado Narcissa en una de sus tantas cartas, y por alguna extraña razón Hermione le creía.

-Señorita Granger, un placer volver a verla- dijo Lucius, Narcissa asintió en acuerdo con su marido

-Igualmente- correspondió Hermione, "bueno entre más rápido me vaya de aquí, mejor" pensó con amargura, -Bueno, yo debo irme- se agacho para quedar a la altura de Alexander –Si necesitas algo llámame, tu celular esta en tu bolso, pasare por ti mañana- la castaña no podía mirar al niño a los ojos porque sabía que se derrumbaría y comenzaría a llorar, le dio un beso en la frente.

-Adiós Mamá- se despidió Alex

El corazón de Hermione se estrujo ante esa frase, pues le parecía una despedida eterna, aunque no lo afuera, en ese momento se levantó, con un ademan de cabeza se despidió de los Malfoy y salió del jardín

-Te acompaño a la puerta querida- anuncio Narcissa yendo detrás de ella. No hablaron en el camino y Hermione no se permitió llorar hasta salir de allí, llegaron a la puerta y se volteó para encarar a Narcissa

-Conociéndolo comenzara a hacer preguntas, por favor sigan lo que acordamos- suplicó Hermione

-Claro- aseguró la rubia mujer.

-Es alérgico a los manís, no le gusta que le llamen Hyperion, a veces habla dormido, si tiene pesadillas con un vaso de leche caliente basta, no le gusta que la puerta de su cuarto se quede abierta cuando duerme, es muy travieso, trajo algunos juguetes pero me encargue de que no fueran los más peligrosos, si necesita algo… por favor avíseme- el tono de voz de Hermione era de sincera preocupación y profunda desdicha, que intentaba disimular con una sonrisa.

-El estará bien… Hermione muchas gracias por esto, no te preocupes, no pretendemos alejarlo de ti- Narcissa sentía nostalgia por el dolor que Hermione transmitía, la entendía, pero ella también quería compartir tiempo con el último miembro de la familia Black con vida.

Hermione asintió en respuesta y se alejó, llego al punto de aparición y desapareció rumbo a su casa.

Narcissa regresó al jardín donde Lucius y el pequeño Alexander tenían una conversación

-Abuela, mi madre estaba bien?- pregunto el pequeño

El pecho de la aludida se hincho de emoción, el niño no llevaba ni media hora con ellos y ya la llamaba abuela

-Sí, Alexander- contesto

-Esta triste- el niño frunció el ceño- pero no sé por qué- inquirió pensativo…-Bueno abuela, mi madre me explico que somos parientes lejanos, pero me gustaría mucho conocerte- dijo con una sonrisa mirando con ojos brillantes a Narcissa – y a ti también abuelo, si me conceden el honor- concluyó

Los dos Malfoy se asombraron, el niño de apenas cinco años era muy directo, se expresaba con propiedad, era muy educado, e inteligente.

-Claro cariño, hagamos una ronda de preguntas, tu a nosotros y nosotros a ti, te parece?- preguntó Narcissa sentándose al lado de Lucius, el niño asintió y comenzó el interrogatorio.

Después de una hora, habían aclarado al niño lo que respectaba a la relación familiar, explicando lo que habían acordado con Hermione, y las siguientes dos horas, el niño les había hablado de todos los lugares que había visitado con su madre.  
"Será una tarde larga" pensaron ambos Malfoy pero estaban alegres con el niño allí, al fin de cuentas era familia.

He aquí otro capitulo, espero que les agrade,gracias por sus reviews

Idon'tfuckingknow: Simplemente lo tomo por sorpresa, pero luego verás su reacción; Gracias por leer.

Lunajely: No es que Draco no recuerde, ya verás como resulta todo. Yo también espero no tardarme, intentaré actualizar rápido. Gracias por leer.

Adrmil: No es tanto miedo de que se lo quiten, sino que el pequeño Alex prefiera estar con ellos que con Hermione, Saludos, espero que disfrutes el capitulo. 


End file.
